1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a water treating apparatus, and more particularly to a water treating apparatus using electro-chemistry processes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Typical water treating devices comprise a number of filtering stations for filtering the waste water, and a number of treating stations for treating the waste water by such as chemical materials or by chemical processes. It takes a long time and a number of stations to filter and to treat the waste water before the treated water may be used again.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional water treating devices.